


Til Death Do Us Part {On Hiatus for a little bit}

by Uncreative_Mind



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is Damien, Dukeceit/Demus, F/M, Ghost!Remus AU, GhostxHuman, Human!Sides AU, I'm sorry Remus, Logicality (if you squint), M/M, Murder Mystery, My First Fanfic, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus is dead y'all, Sanders Sides - Freeform, WHAT TAGS DO I PUT, Who killed Remus™, i'm sorry everyone, slightly ooc Deceit and Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreative_Mind/pseuds/Uncreative_Mind
Summary: Remus Crowne was murdered December 27th, 1996, after exiting a club, half-drunk. Now he's forced to haunt the small town he grew up in until his killer is brought to justice. The problem is, Remus has no interest in finding out who killed him. He enjoys haunting people, though it does get lonely sometimes. There's no one really to talk to, unless you count Headless Harold, but even he gets boring sometimes. One day, a young man enters the grave yard, and Remus goes up to say hi, and things go down hill from there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 64
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

Remus stumbled down a dark, damp, alleyway, half-drunk. Mumbling something inaudible to himself, he leaned over, balancing himself by placing a hand on the moist cemented wall. The dim light of far away street lamps lit up the night as Remus puked up drinks he'd had several hours ago. Coughing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, his vision blurred slightly.

He continued to stumble along, tripping over his own feet. Breathing heavily, he leaned back up against one of the adjacent walls. He felt like total crap, though he didn’t regret a single bit of the night. He glanced at his watch. 4:39 AM. He groaned and shut his eyes.

He could still taste his own vomit. He tried to stand up straight, his stance wobbly. He glanced ahead of him, and saw a figure approaching him. 

“Roman..?” He managed to croak out, squinting at the dark figure that was quickly nearing. 

Remus couldn’t make out this strange person, and staggered closer to them. 

Finally, when he finally was close enough to see who this mysterious shadow of a person was, he felt a sharp pain sear throughout his abdomen, and he looked down. And there it was, a knife, lodged right in his gut. 

He doubled over, and the stranger knelt down beside him, pulling out the knife, before ramming right back into Remus. The stranger did this several times over until they seemed satisfied, standing up, clutching the knife. 

The figure quickly made his getaway, running out of the alleyway. 

Remus’ vision darkened and blurred as he clutched his many stab wounds, blood dripping out of his mouth slightly. His breathing became labored and as he coughed up more blood. His body trembled at the unbearable amount of pain. 

Remus’ eyes suddenly felt heavy, and his breathing slowed, the corners of his vision began to fade to black, and soon, the pain slowly eased, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit (his name is DAMIEN in this fic because human au) meets Remus oVo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHHhHh This is so much fun to write! I hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am!

Damien walked through the graveyard, trying to avert his gaze from the surrounding graves. He didn’t want to look at all the people who were buried here. Keeping his head down, he walked over to an all too familiar grave.

His mother’s.

He looked at it forlornly, clutching the bouquet of flowers he had been carrying tightly. He blinked away tears and rubbed his eyes.

‘Get over yourself..’ He thought to himself, clutching the flora even tighter, ‘She died almost 10 years ago.’

He gave a heavy sigh, placing the flowers ever so gently on beside the grave. Standing up, and he glanced around to make sure no one was watching, he began to speak,

“Hey.. mom..” He started awkwardly, “I don’t know if you’re watching, or if you’re even here. I just want to let you know that dad and I are doing alright, and um, we’ve gotten over you. Dad’s even met someone, her name’s Lonnie."

He was quiet for a few moments.

“That was a lie.” He said quickly, “I haven’t gotten over you. I still miss you.” His voice trembled over the last few words.

He sighed, “This is ridiculous. Ghosts don’t exist, I’m talking to myself.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” A voice came from behind him.

Damien whirled around to face a semi-transparent man, who donned a white shirt, with a green plaid one draped over it, ripped jeans, and a yellow jacket tied around his waist to “bring it all together”.

He stared at Remus in shock. Then he screamed and scrambled away.

“Wait!” Remus called after him, “Wait up! I’m not going to kill you! Just slow down!”

Damien continued to run and stumbled through the graves, until his foot caught onto a root and he fell over. 

Quickly turning around, he faced Remus, who had finally caught up to him.

“Jeez man! Chillax! I’m not gonna hurt you!”

“I- bu- How- I-“ Damien stumbled over his words, trying to find the right one to express himself with.

“I- I- I-“ Remus mocked, cackling slightly, “What’re ya tryin’ ta’ say? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He teased.

“No- I-“ Damien stared, “You’re a g-gho-“

“What? Ghost?” 

Damien nodded profusely.

“Ohhhhhh, I forgot, you living folk aren’t used to ghosts. Sorry ‘bout that.” The spirit apologized half-heartedly.

“My name’s Remus, what’s yours?” The ghost stuck out a hand to help Damien up, to which the man accepted.

“Uh- um- Damien..” The man said quietly, still in shock.

“Oooh, Damien, huh? Nice!” Remus complimented.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Soo, was that your mom you were talking to? The uh, dead one?” Remus asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Frankly, I don’t think that’s any of your business, uh-“ He’d forgotten his name already.

“Remus.” The transparent man reminded him.

“Right, uh, Remus.” Damien said, crossing his arms.

“Fair enough.” Remus shrugged.

“Why are you talking to me?? Are you going to haunt me!?” Damien interrogated.

“Wha- No! At least, not for now.” Remus quickly responded, somewhat offended.

“Oh.”

“Besides, I’m not some angry, vengeful, spirit.”

“Well, uh- why ARE you talking to me?” Damien questioned, this time less aggressive.

“Oh. I haven’t had anyone new to talk to in a LONG time. It’s lonely.” Remus stated, fiddling with the sleeve of his plaid shirt.

“Oh..” Damien spoke, feeling some pity for the ghost, “Well, um, we can talk I guess, if you really are that lonely.”

Remus gasped, “REALLY?”

Damien nodded.

“Yay!” Remus shouted, giving Damian a hug, causing the man to shiver from his cold touch.

“This is going to be so much FUN!” Remus squealed in delight.

“Oh boy.” Damien said, grimacing.

‘What have I gotten myself into now?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHhHhH this story is so much fun to write! I hope you guys, gals, and non-binary pals are enjoying it as much as I am! Again, Deceit is DAMIEN in this AU.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some BONDING >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, fair warning, there IS a little bit of gross stuff in the beginning of this chapter, so skip if you're sensitive. Oh and by the way, Damien/Deceit in this AU has Vitiligo instead of snake scales, again, because this is a human au. (This is also maybe a week or two after the first chapter)

Damien sat under a tree, which was providing shade from the hot sun.

Remus was sitting in the tree’s branches just above him, swinging his legs.

“Wanna see my stab holes?” Remus asked suddenly, hanging upside-down from the branch.

Damien froze, “I’m sorry, your what?”

“My stab holes.” Remus repeated, dropping down onto the ground.

“I- wha-” Damien stammered, his face twisted with disgust.

“Y’know what, I’m just gonna take that for a yes.” Remus said, lifting up his shirt to reveal several bloody, probably infected, stab wounds.

Damien gagged.

“WHY? Why would you show me that?!” He groaned, shielding his eyes from the bloody holes.

“Look! This one’s oozing puss!” Remus exclaimed, ignoring the question as he pointed to one of the holes, that was indeed, oozing puss.

“Remus, I don’t want to hear about your oozing ‘stab holes’.” Damien growled, turning away from the ghost.

Remus pulled down his shirt, “Aww, you’re no fun! Headless Harold doesn’t mind my stab holes!”

“Well Headless Harold can’t exactly see or hear about how disgusting they are.” Damien shot back.

Remus groaned, “Fineeee, I’ll stop talking about my stab holes."

“Thank you.” Damien said politely, turning back around to face Remus.

“So.. can I ask you a question?” Remus asked, twiddling his thumbs.

“Remus if you’re going to ask something gross, inappropriate, or sexual, save it, because I’m not answering.” Damien cut him off.

“Okay, okay, jeez!” Remus said, holding up his hands in defense, “I’ll ask a ‘normal’ question.” He paused for a moment, “Uh, how was your day?”

“It wasn’t that great, but thanks for asking.” Damien answered curtly.

“Wait, why wasn’t it good?”

“Oh. Uh, I don’t really want to get into it.” Damien said.

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“That’s a dumb reason.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s no-“

“Oh my god, FINE.” Damien gave in, “You annoying prick.”

“Ha.” Remus stuck out his tongue teasingly.

“It was just a couple of dumb people.” Damien muttered, crossing his arms.

“What did these ‘dumb people’ do?"

“Uh, they just made some comments about my Vitiligo.” Damien said, pointing to the side of his face where some of it was.

“Those bastards. Who are they? Where do they live? I’ll go give them an old fashioned haunting.”

Damien laughed, “I’d love to see that, unfortunately I do not know their addresses.”

“Damn, I could have put laxatives in their lunches.” Remus pouted, “Or dumped garbage on them. Or-"

Damien giggled, “This is why I don’t tell you things.”

“I’m just trying to look out for my new best friend.” Remus grinned, slinging an arm around him.

“Woah, who said we were best friends?” Damien asked.

“I did, just now.”

“Well, there’s no point in arguing with that I guess.” Damien snorted.

Damien paused for a moment. “Hey, Remus,” He called.

“Yeah? What’s on your mind now D?” Remus asked, turning towards him.

‘D? That’s a new one.’ Damien thought.

“I just wanted to say thanks sort of cheering me up, in your own kind of twisted way.”

Remus looked surprised for a moment, “You’re uh, welcome.”

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes.

“hEY I BET YOU DIDN’T YOU KNOW THAT ONE OF THOSE VACUUM TOILETS THAT THEY USE ON AIRPLANES AND CRUISE SHIPS SUCKED OUT A LADY’S INTESTINES ONCE!” Remus shouted, breaking the silence.

“rEMUS-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep hope you guys liked the chapter :'o I may post another today if I'm feeling up to it.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, flashback time because yEs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter so yeah, keep that in mind please ;w;

5:37 PM, December 26th

Roman brushed his hair, looking into the mirror.

“Re what are you wearing to Bethany’s party?” He called to his twin.

“Nothing!” The darker haired brother responded.

“Be serious!”

“Fine,” Remus stepped out of the closet, wearing tight ripped jeans, and a white tank top.

“Remus you look like a Twink.” Roman remarked.

“Thank you.”

Roman groaned, “Here,” He said, throwing a large plaid shirt over Remus’ shoulders, “Now you look somewhat decent.”

“Really Ro?” Remus asked, lifting up the plaid shirt in disgust.

“Yes, really, I want you to look not like a homeless rat for Beth’s party.”

“You’re only saying that because Virgil’s gonna be there and you don’t want your brother embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend.” Remus teased.

“Oh my God, Re, for the last time, he’s NOT my boyfriend!” Roman shot back, flustered.

“Whatever you sayyy~”

Roman threw a pillow at Remus, “Shut up!” He laughed.

“Oh, two can play that game!” Remus snickered, standing up, grabbing a pillow of his own.

The rest of the hour was spent filled with giggles and pillow punches, until both brothers were laid out on the floor, giggling breathlessly.

“We-“ Roman cut himself off with a bout of wheezing laughter, “We should get going, Beth’s party starts in 30 minutes.”

“Yeah,” Remus huffed, “Where was it again?”

“Uh, I think it was at a club, the name was..” Roman paused to think, “I think it was at Brady’s Club for Boozers.”

“Gotta love that name.”

Roman continued to get ready, pulling on his coat.

“Wait,” Remus said, “Does that mean-“

“No Remus, you are not getting drunk. You already act drunk most of the time and frankly I don’t want to see what you are like drunk.”

“Aw, phooey.” 

“Anyways,” Roman began, walking to the front door, “Let’s get going, I don’t want to be late.”

“Because Virgil-“

“Oh my God, shut uP!”

The twins walked down the sidewalk, shivering slightly at the icy wind.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached Brady’s which was a brick building illuminated by a neon-lit sign that read -

“Open 24/7, free admission for hookers.”

“That sign’s definitely not worrying at all.” Roman muttered.

“Aww, getting cold feet?” Remus taunted.

“No! I’m just concerned about the safety of this place.. I didn’t even want to do in the first place.” Roman defended himself.

“Then you found out that Virgil-“

“Will you drop this whole Virgil thing? Let’s just get inside, it’s cold.”

“Avoid the conversation all you like, but that won’t change anything.”

As they stepped inside, a bouncer stepped in front of them, eyeing the two brothers suspiciously.

“Are ya here for Bethany’s party?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“Yes.” Roman answered calmly.

“Names?”

“Roman and Remus Crowne.”

The bouncer’s eyes scanned the list, until he found the names, stepping aside for them.

“See Ro? There’s a tough bouncer at the door, don’t worry, that’s Virge’s job.”

“I guess,” Roman began, but was cut off.

“Look! There’s Virgil!” Remus yelled, pointing to a dark haired boy.

TO BE CONTINUED IN A LATER CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting again tomorrow!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH I know I said I'd post again tomorrow but my brain wouldn't leave me along so uh here.

Damien sat at a table and scrolled through a Twitter thread that was arguing about dog collars and if they were useless or not. (A/N thanks to my friend for coming up with that). It amused him. While scrolling through the feed, a group of people walked behind him. And snickered whilst talking amongst themselves.

Damien paid them no mind, continuing to scroll.

“Jerks..” Muttered a familiar voice beside him.

Damien whipped his head to his left to see Remus, sitting right next to him at the table.

“Remus!” He hissed, shoving the spirit under the table.

“Ow- Hey! What gives!?” “What gives?! I’ll tell you what gives, you’re dead! And you’re at school, where everyone can see you?!” Damien ranted quietly.

“So?”

“So? So?! People are going to freak out!”

“I don’t care.” Remus shrugged, sitting crisscrossed under the table.

“Well I do! Leave!”

“No.”

Damien groaned with exasperation.

“Look, if you are really gonna stay here to whole, PLEASE keep a low profile! Can’t you like.. make yourself invisible or something? You’re a ghost!” He pleaded.

“Sure, I can be invisible.” Remus then disappeared out of sight.

“Thank you.” Damien muttered, standing up from the table.

“Where are you going?” A voice from his left asked, and Damien assumed it was Remus.

“To class.”

“Booorrring! Why don’t you skip?”

“Because I want a good career and life.”

“Why?”

“So I can make a living and not be homeless.”

“Oh.”

“Now, please don’t interrupt me in class.” Damien hissed to the invisible ghost, walking into the classroom.

“No promises!” Damien walked over to his seat, sitting down in it.

The teacher began her lecture, and Damien began to tune her out.

A person behind him kicked his seat, and Damien brushed it off as an accident.

The person continued though, kicking harder each time to see how far he could push Damien.

Damien was about to turn around to glare at the person, but then that person fell from their chair, making a huge disruption.

Everyone turned to look at them, even the teacher had stopped talking.

They blushed and coughed awkwardly, pulling up their chair and sitting back down.

Damien heard a familiar snicker.

An hour or so later, Damien marched out of the class room, and around the corner, where Remus, now visible, was waiting for him.

He opened his mouth to reprimand the ghost, but Remus beat him to it,

“I did say no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok I'm done posting today- for real this time- Sorry this chapter is so short btw, I just wanted to get something out before the night was over-


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeze I struggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH I really like this chapter, it's the longest one yet

Damien was walking along campus, when Remus appeared beside him.

“Hey D!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Huh? Oh hey Remus.” Damien greet nonchalantly, before stopping, “Wait- Remus! What are you doing here?!”

“What? I just wanted to come and visit you."

“Remus you know how I feel about you coming to ‘visit’ me!” Damien hissed, pushing him behind a tree.

“Ugh, you’re no fun! Who cares if a couple of kids see me? You can hardly tell I’m a ghost!”

Damien pointed to the several blood stains on Remus’ shirt, to which the ghost giggled nervously in response.

“Ok, ok, fine, I’ll make myself invisible.” Remus gave in.

“No, I want you to leave completely.”

Remus froze.

“Wha- What?” He stumbled over his words, “Why?!”

“Because,” Damien crossed his arms, “I’m meeting up with some friends today and I don’t need you distracting me.”

“Who??” Remus asked, no demanded.

“Not really any of your business.”

“What do you mean it’s not my business! I’m your best friend!”

“Look, it just isn’t, okay?? Now go away. I’ll catch up with at the graveyard.” Damien turned away, walking off in the other direction.

Remus stared after him, a look of hurt in his eyes.

Then, making himself invisible, he quickly followed after him. He followed the other man for a while, until Damien stopped at a coffee shop, going inside.

He spotted him making his way towards to other men at a table, one wearing a black shirt, jeans, a blue and and glasses, and the other wearing a blue polo shirt, and grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, and khaki shorts.

He immediately disliked the two upon seeing them.

“Hey Damien!” The one in the polo shirt greeted happily.

“Salutations.” The other one in the tie said.

“Hey Patton, Hey Logan.” Damien greeted quickly, sitting down at the table.

“Alrighty, now that we’re all here, Lo can tell us about his idea for our group project!” Patton said cheerfully.

“Thank you Patton,” Logan cleared his throat to begin, “Well, I was thinking we could do our presentation on the importance of..” Logan’s voice faded out as Remus focused more on Damien, watching his every move. He didn’t trust these people.

“..And that would be the conclusion to the speech, Damien, would you mind taking care of that?” Logans voice popped back into Remus’ head as he heard Damien’s name.

“Sure.”

“Alright, I suppose that this concludes our meeting?” Logan asked, already standing up.

“Oh, actually Logan, I was hoping we could take a walk through the park, it is a nice day after all.” Patton suggested.

“Ah, well, I do see that it is an ideal temperature outside, and a little exercise wouldn’t be too inconvenient.” Logan answered, and he turned to Damien, “You wouldn’t mind joining us on our little walk, would you?” He asked.

“Oh, not at all!” Damien responded happily, following the duo out the door and down the sidewalk.

Remus followed them, still invisible, teeming with jealousy and distrust.

They walked through the park, as the sun began to set. 

They all crammed themselves on a bench, Patton giggling to himself.

They talked amongst themselves, but Remus ignored their talk, only focusing on the fact Damien was hanging out with THEM and not HIM.

Remus wasn’t sure why this upset him so much, all he knew was that it just did.

As the trio talked, Damien suddenly got up, as if he’d just remembered something.

“Ah- I’m really sorry but I have to go-“ He started to walk away, but Patton grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

“Wait Why-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Remus, forgetting for a moment that, y’know, he was a ghost and not really supposed to interact with humans, reappeared and shoved him back.

“Don’t touch him!” He growled to the blue clad man.

Patton was so startled that he fell back and onto the ground.

“I- wha- who-“ He stammered over his words, eyes quickly scanning over Remus, as he clearly tried to make sense of what the hell just happened.

Damien quickly turned to face the spirit, “Remus! Why did you do that!? What are you even doing here?? I thought I told you to leave!”

“I was worried!"

“Why?!”

“Because!” 

“Because why??”

“Because I lo-“ Remus cut himself off, “Because you’re MY friend.”

“I’m allowed to have other friends Remus!”

Remus opened his mouth to say something back, but Logan cut him off, “Uh, if I may, who are you exactly? Or, maybe the question should be WHAT are you?”

“Dead, what about you?” Remus answered nonchalantly.

“Alive, thank you very much, but uh, by dead do you mean you’re a spirit?”

“Ehh, I wouldn’t put it that way, I’d say more ghost-that’s-about-to-kick-your-ass.” Remus responded.

Ignoring the comment, Logan fixed his tie, “Well this is absolutely fascinating, I’ve just discovered that there is indeed life after death, who knows what this could do for science, or humanity as a whole, would people take risks more often? Knowing that death is not an empty void? Would-“

“Woahhh, slow your roll there neck-tie, I don’t know who you think you are, but you are not donating my non-existent body to science.” Remus cut the man off, backing up.

“Wha-“ 

“Ignore him, he’s been like this all day.” Damien sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Like what?” Remus questioned.

“Like, y’know, not abiding by your best friend’s wishes and leaving him alone.” Damien shrugged.

“Oh, so you admit I’m your best friend?”

Damien froze. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;v; hope this was up to your standards lovelies


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aHhHhH the plot th i c c e n s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a bit late on posting this chapter! Not vibing with my gender today oop

Damien and Remus sat in a tree together, looking out at the sunset (A/N cliches for the win). They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.

Damien looked over at Remus, who was staring directly into the sun.

He was about to make a comment about it when his eyes trailed down towards Remus’ shirt, which was heavily stained with blood. It always had been, but it reminded Damien to ask something he’d been meaning to for a while.

“Hey, uh, Remus?” He asked nervously.

Remus diverted his gaze away from the blazing ball of fire they called the sun, turning to look at Damien, “Yeah?”

“I was wondering, if you feel like telling me, how did you.. y’know.. die?” Remus was silent for a moment.

“Oh. Uh, I was um, stabbed.” He pointed to the blood stains on his shirt, “Those stab holes I tried to show you were where I was stabbed a bunch.”

“Oh..” Damien regretted asking the spirit, feeling as though he struck a nerve.

They remained in another silence, though it wasn’t as natural and comfortable as the first.

“Who stabbed you?” Damien asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“I dunno.” Remus shrugged, looking down.

“Wait, you don’t know? Why?”

“I dunno.” The ghost repeated.

“Well you should figure out, maybe that’s why you’re stuck here as a ghost.”

“Probably, but I can’t be bothered to figure out who killed me.” He shrugged once more.

Damien ran a hand through his hair, “Well, maybe we can.” He suggested.

“You would do that for a ghost who’s been dead for God knows how long? My killer could be dead too for all we know!”

“Well, we don’t know until we try.” Damien argued. “But why? Why waste you time on it? Why waste your time on ME?”

“Because,” Damien said, “I care about you.”

“Aw, well that’s sweet, I just might cry.” Remus teased.

Damien laughed heartily in response, “I don’t know why I even talk to you.”

“Well it’s like you said, it’s because you care about me.”

“Touche.” The two sat in yet another comfortable silence.

“Hey, uh, Damien?” Remus asked.

“Yeah?” Damien said, turning towards the ghost.

“Thanks for putting up with my shit.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that ;^; I'm SO sorry that it's short


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback part two :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eEeEeEee

PART TWO OF CHAPTER THREE

6:46 PM, December 26th

Roman’s eyes immediately lit up when he saw the dark haired man, pushing Remus aside to go up and talk to him.

Remus gave an over-exaggerated huff of annoyance, “Rude!” Roman ignored the comment, instead greeting Virgil, “Hey Virge.” He smiled nervously.

“Oh hey there Ro,” Virgil smiled back, turning towards the brunette.

The two conversed, and Remus decided to let them talk on their own for a little while.

He sneaked his way over to the bar, pulling out a fake ID, “Give me the strongest thing here.” He ordered coolly, sliding the card across the table.

The bartender looked at the ID, and shot Remus a suspicious look, but went to go make his drink.

Remus sat back as Bethany approached him.

“Hey Re!” She shouted over the loud music, “Glad you and your brother could make it! We’re having a dance competition at 10!” She yelled once more.

“Okay!” Remus called back as Bethany ran back out onto the dance floor.

As the night went on, Remus got drunker and drunker, and when the dance competition finally came around, well..

10:02 PM, December 26th

“Remus, you’re drunk! I’m not letting you go out onto the dance floor!” Roman argued with his twin.

“Ohh come oN Ro-Ro, it was o’ly a couple o’ drinks..” Remus slurred, trying to push past Roman.

“Yeah, totally just a couple of drinks," Roman said sarcastically, "Remus, you could get in some serious trouble if someone found out you were drinking underage!”

“I don’ care.”

“Well I do! We’re going home!” Roman ordered, grabbing Remus’ side, attempting to haul him out of the club.

“No! Don’ touch meh!” He shoved Roman off of him.

“Remus! Wait-“ But it was too late, Remus had already made it out onto the dance floor before Roman could stop him.

Remus danced for several hours, well, if you could call it that, even after the competition was over. He didn’t win by the way, if you were wondering. What he DID win though, was “drunk person of the night” after he fell onto the ground and screamed "I'm okay!" while crying. (A/N thank you to my OTHER friend for helping me with that)

4:21 AM, December 27th

Remus was sitting at the bar, surrounded by several men. (A/N that sounds dirtier than I meant for it to be...)

He was laughing and talking with them, when Roman stormed up to him.

“Remus! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!” He reprimanded, as Virgil walked up beside him, nodding.

“C’mon Re, it’s late, you need to get home. You should’ve been home hours ago.” Virgil said worriedly, reaching for Remus’ arm.

“Don’ even THINK about touching me!” Remus shouted viciously in a slurred voice.

Virgil jumped back, having been startled by Remus’ shout.

“Don’t yell at him Remus!” Roman warned, glaring at his twin.

“I do whatever I want!” Remus yelled back, causing a few glances to be thrown their way.

“Remus, please, do not make a scene, let’s just go home.” Roman tried to plead with Remus.

“Yeah, listen to him Re, you’re not in the right state of mind right now, you need rest.” Virgil agreed.

“Stay outta this Virgil!” Remus snarled to the dark haired man.

Virgil backed up a little, frightened. 

“Hey! I said not to yell at him! He’s just concerned about you Remus!” Roman was quick to jump to Virgil’s defense.

“Ohhh noooo, have I offended thee by insulting your boyf-“

“Don’t."

“Boyf-“

“DON’T.”

Remus was silent for a few moments.

“BOYFRIEND!” He shouted suddenly, not giving Roman any time to cut him off.

Everyone in the club heard, and they all turned around to look at Roman, who was petrified.

“That’s right! Right here, my brother, Roman Crowne! Gay! He likes men!” Remus shouted, pointing towards him, “And he likes Virgil Patch over here!” He pointed to Virgil.

Roman and Virgil’s faces both immediately turned red as they stood, horrified, staring at Remus in shock.

Remus would have said more, but Roman had grabbed him and clamped a hand on his mouth.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He hissed to Remus, gripping his arm tightly.

Looking around nervously at all of those who stared, “It’s okay everyone! He’s uh- joking- I swear- just an act! That’s all!” He tried to convince the crowd, though they didn’t look too convinced.

Remus bit Roman’s hand, causing the man to loosen his grip enough for Remus to escape it. “Did you just-“ Roman looked up at Remus, “You disgusting rat!”

Remus ignored him, walking towards the back exit, though Roman wasn’t letting him go that easy.

“Remus!” He shouted after his brother angrily.

Remus turned around, looking annoyed, as if Roman were nothing more than a nuisance.

“What is your problem?!” He growled to him, “First, you drink underage, get drunk, and then, yell at V, then, you out me as gay to a crowd of more than 50 people?! Half of which are our peers! I’m never going to have any social status ever again! I’ll be ridiculed!”

“Whatever.” Remus shrugged.

“Whatever?” Roman asked, shocked, “Whatever?! Remus! Do you not care about me? Do you not care about US?!”

Remus shrugged again, saying nothing.

“You idiot! I don’t want to talk to you ever again!” Roman stormed off.

“Well I don’t either!” Remus shouted after him bitterly.

Turns out, Roman got his wish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, roman, you done messed up son


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another flashback chapter I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short flashback chapter, I'll write another longer chapter later today.

January 4th, 1997, 12:04 PM

Roman sat at picnic table, staring down blankly.

Virgil approached him cautiously, “Roman?” He called softly.

“It’s all my fault. I should have gone after him.” Roman said to himself, eyes wide.

“Roman it’s not your fault!” Virgil tried to argue.

“Oh, REALLY, Virgil? Really?! I left him alone when was drunk, I yelled at him, I told him I never want to to talk to him again!” He put his head in his hands.

“You didn’t know-"

“I should’ve! But I was stupid and now my brother is dead! My brother! My best friend!”

Virgil put a hand on Roman’s shoulder, “I-“

“Don’t touch me!” Roman snapped, “You don’t know half of what I’m feeling right now!”

“What?! Roman, I’ve known both of you since Kindergarten! Remus was practically like a brother to me! I’m just as upset as you are!” Virgil shot back.

“But you WEREN’T his brother! I was! YOU weren’t the one to tell him you never wanted to speak with him again, I was!” Roman yelled tempestuously.

“Roman! You need to calm down! You’re basically just screaming now!”

“I need to calm down?? I just lost my brother, sorry that I can’t act ‘normal’ Virgil!”

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

“Oh? Then what DID you mean?”

“I just- you’re- ugh- Roman you’re being needlessly difficult right now! I understand you’re upset but that’s not an excuse to lash out!” Virgil reasoned.

“Whatever!” Roman huffed, turning away.

“Roman please, I can’t stand to see you this way.”

“Well maybe you don’t have to.”

“Wha- what do you mean?”

“Well MAYBE if you don’t like seeing me at my worst, you should leave.” Roman grumbled.

Virgil stood there, completely silent.

“Fine.” He walked away.

“Fine!” Roman shouted after him angrily.

Roman stared after Virgil, before putting his head into his hands and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad :'( More chapters are coming today


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien convinces his friends and Virgil to help him solve a 20 year old murder case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok this chapter isn't super angsty I sweAR

Damien made his way to his friends’ shared apartment, Remus quickly trailing behind him.

“Do we HAVE to invite them to come along? I don’t like them.” Remus complained.

“Yes, Remus, as I’ve told you, Logan is really smart and knows like everything, and Patton’s good moral support.” Damien told the ghost, giving him a stern glare, “And I have no idea why you hate my friends so much.”

“I don’t trust them!”

“Well that’s a shame.” Damien huffed, speeding up.

Remus was about speak again, but Damien cut him off when they reached the apartment, “Here we are!”

“Greaatt..” Remus grumbled.

“Wait out here, I’ll go talk to them.” Damien told the spirit, going inside.

“Wai-“ The door was shut in Remus’ face. He sighed and sat down, resting his chin on his hands.

He sat waited for what seemed like forever, until Damien finally came out, followed by Logan and Patton.

Patton glanced nervously at Remus, who sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Are we going to start this investigation?” Logan asked, trying to mask his excitement with his normal monotone voice.

“Actually, we need two more people.” Damien said. 

Remus perked up to this, “Who?”

“Virgil Patch and Roman Crowne.”

“Roman Crowne? Isn’t that the town drunk?” Patton asked.

“Roman- As in- my brother?” Remus was floored.

Damien nodded, “Yes to both of those questions.”

“But-“ Remus stuttered.

“We’ll go find Virgil first.” Damien said, already walking down the sidewalk.

“Alright,” Logan sighed, sounding somewhat disappointed in not being able to start right away.

Remus trailed behind all of them, thoughts racing.

‘I haven’t talked or seen Virgil in years, I bet he doesn’t even remember me- If he does he probably hates me-‘ His thoughts caused him to spiral deeper into a silent panic.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Remus’ non-existent stomach felt as if it were doing flips.

They finally reached a dark, shabby-looking, old house, that looked like it hadn’t been taken care of in years.

“Uhh, are you sure this is the right house D?” He questioned, looking around at the out side of the house.

“I must say, Damien, this house does look quite abandoned.” Logan commented.

“Yeah,” Patton agreed, “Are you sure-“

“Yes! I’m sure!” Damien hissed to them.

As Damien went up to the door, Remus hid behind Patton and Logan. Damien took a deep breath, and knocked on the door three times exactly. It was met with silence.

Damien knocked again, and the sound of footsteps echoed through the house as someone made their way to the door. The sounds of several locks unlocked sounded before a man’s face peeked nervously out from nervously behind the door.

“Hello..?” He spoke softly.

“Hi, are you Virgil Patch?” Damien asked gently.

“Um.. yes..”

“Great, can we come in?”

“Uh.. no-“ Virgil began to shut the door, but Remus jumped out from behind Patton and Logan.

“Wait, Virge!” He called.

Virgil froze.

He gawked at Remus, “Re- Remus- but- how- you- you’re dead.” He stumbled back, falling down.

“Yeah uh- I’m dead. I’m ghost!” Remus tried to smile, but he felt like crying.

Virgil began to hyperventilate, and mumbled to himself, the words were too quiet and quick for Damien to catch but he knew that Virgil was scared and confused.

“Virgil- Virgil!” He got the man’s attention, kneeling down to his level, he began to speak, “I need you to calm down Virgil,” He spoke gently, “I want you to look at Remus,”

Virgil gulped and nodded, looking at Remus with wide eyes.

“Remus is dead, and he’s a ghost now, okay?” Damien explained slowly.

“Right..” Virgil muttered, his breathing beginning to level out.

“We need your help, we’re trying to find his killer.”

“You are?” Virgil inquired.

“Indeed,” Logan broke in, adjusting his glasses, “Damien had requested that You, Patton, Roman, and I investigate Remus’ death.”

“Roman? As in Roman Crowne, Remus’ twin brother?”

“Yup!” Patton grinned.

“I.. I haven’t spoken to him in years.” Virgil practically whispered, “Not since college.”

“Why not?” Remus asked.

“I’d rather not get into it.” He said, standing up, “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“You will?” Patton gasped.

Virgil nodded.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Damien said.

“No problem, let’s go get Roman.” Virgil paused, “Where exactly would he be?” He questioned.

“Brady’s Club for Boozers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^;


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk and Depressed Roman™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMmMMMmMmM

The group walked down the street, and the feelings that Remus had felt before seeing Virgil were 100 times stronger.

He hadn’t even seen Roman after his death.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

He saw Roman once, and only once, after his death, and that was January 7th, 1997.

January 7th, 1997, 5:39 PM

Remus had been been a ghost for about a few weeks now, and was more or less used to it. He’d also worked up the courage to go and see Roman, maybe even talk to him.

He walked up to the door, invisible, and took a deep breath. Passing through the door, he walked through the house.

Everything was the same, but so different at the same time. The house felt empty, and sad.

He walked up to the room he and Roman used to share.

He peeked into the room, and saw Roman sitting on not his own bed, but Remus’ instead, knees drawn up to his chest.. laughing?

Remus, still invisible, crept up behind him, and soon realized that he was not laughing, but crying instead.

Well, more like ugly-sobbing his eyes out, but you get the point.

Remus backed up, horrified to see Roman’s state. And it was his fault.

If he hadn’t drank so much that night, or yelled at Roman, or Virgil, or left, or-

He didn’t finish his thoughts, instead, he raced out of the room.

He didn’t want to face Roman, he didn’t have the courage, he didn’t want to face the fact that he was the reason Roman was this upset.

He didn’t want to.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Present -

Remus was once again at the back of the group, trailing behind, he wasn’t really looking forward to seeing his brother after God knows how many years.

As they all stopped collectively at the entrance to Brady’s, the memories of the night before his death came rushing back to Remus’ mind, and he nearly fell over.

Damien noticed.

“Remus? Are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Remus rubbed his temples and opened his eyes, “Yeah I’m fine, just y’know, getting flashbacks to when I was brutally murdered here.”

Damien gave him a concerned look. “It’ll be okay,” He reassured, giving the ghost a calm smile.

Remus smiled back, they stared at each other, until Logan (rUdElY) broke the silence, clearing his throat.

“Can we continue?” He stared at the two, seemingly bored.

“Logan you ruined the moment-“ Patton hissed under his breath to the other man.

“Ah- uh- yes.” Damien cleared his throat, embarrassed.

As the rest of group walked in, Remus paused, and stood behind them.

Virgil turned back to look at him.

“Come on Remus,” He encouraged gently, “It’s gonna be okay.”

Remus reluctantly followed.

‘Everyone keeps saying that, but I don’t think that’s the case.’ He thought to himself.

They walked into the bar area, where one lonely sat at the counter, slumped over.

“Roman?” Virgil was the first to speak.

Roman didn’t respond.

Virgil approached him, and tapped his shoulder, “Roman.”

“Rodrigo I told you I’m not giving you any money. You cheated in that Poker game.” He mumbled.

“I’m not Rodrigo, Roman, I’m Virgil.” He emphasized on his own name.

Roman inhaled sharply and lifted himself up off the counter, staring at Virgil, wide eyed.

Then he saw Remus.

There was a moment of silence, where everyone just stared at everyone else.

Roman looked from Remus to Virgil, and from Virgil to Remus, several times, before breaking down sobbing.

“Shit-“ Virgil hissed to himself.

Remus tried to talk, “Uh- Roman-“

“Don’t talk to meh!” Roman sniffled, “You’re not real!”

“I dunno Roman, I think I seem pretty real.” Remus shrugged.

Roman responded with more sobs as he placed his head back into his arms.

Remus hated seeing his brother in this state.

“Roman!” He shouted at his twin, “Snap out of it!”

“You’re just a hallucination, just a hallucination, just a-“

“ROMAN!”

Roman whipped around and stared at Remus, having been startled by the yell.

“I am not a hallucination, I am real, I’m dead and I’m ghost.” He said sternly.

Roman rubbed his eyes, “No, no Roman, this is just your imagination, you’ve had too much to drink.”

Virgil grabbed Roman by the shoulders, “Roman, you dense drunk! Remus is real! Everyone here can see him!”

Roman continued sobbing. (A/N My poor baby :c)

Virgil gave an exasperated sigh.

Remus inched closer to Roman.

“Ro, come on, you’re being difficult, I’m real, right Virge?” He looked to Virgil.

Virgil nodded.

Roman stood up abruptly, wobbling slightly.

He pushed his way between Virgil and Remus.

Stumbling out of the club, he ignored their calls.

“Roman!”

“Wait up!”

“Please stop!”

He stormed out onto the sidewalk, ignoring them.

Damien, Logan, and Patton all followed somewhat awkwardly, calling Roman’s name, but not making any physical advances toward him.

Remus supposed that it was fair, they didn’t really know him after all.

Roman quickened his pace, determined to be rid of them.

Remus knew what he had to do.

Roman was practically running, well, if you could call it that, he was more quickly stumbling.

He stopped dead in his tracks when..

Remus hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I was super duper busy :(

Roman froze, not knowing how to react.

So then he did the next logical thing.

He started sobbing (A/N omg roman ily bby) and hugged Remus back.

There was an awkward silence between everyone as Roman cried into Remus’ shoulder, embracing him tightly.

Logan cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, “Roman, would you possibly be interested in assisting us in finding Remus’ murderer?”

Roman paused and stopped sobbing for a minute, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Yes,” He sniffled, eyes red.

“Excellent, shall we begin?” Logan asked impatiently, adjusting his tie.

“Logan is just really anxious to start, I’m sorry.” Patton apologized, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“It’s alright,” Roman spoke with a slightly stuffy nose, causing his voice to sound congested, “We can start.”

“Thank you.” Logan nodded, already turning around to walk away.

“Wait, Logan, you don’t even know where we’re going.” Damien spoke.

“Do you?” He stopped, turning around.

“Well- no- but-“

“Right, let me lead the way.” Logan turned back around, quickly making his way down the sidewalk, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

Roman was near the front talking to Virgil.

Remus would have joined them, but he decided to let them catch up a little before he butted (hA) in.

Damien walked up beside Remus.

“Are you happy to see your brother again after all these years?” He asked softly.

“Yes and no,” Remus answered, “Of course I’m happy to see him again, but I hate seeing him in such a depressive state.”

“I see where you’re coming from,” Damien looked over at Roman, “But maybe he’ll get better, now that you’re here.”

“You really think so?”

Damien smiled, “Of course.”

Remus stared at Damien, a soft smile spread across his face.

Damien smiled back.

Without even thinking about it, or acknowledging it, he grabbed Damien’s hand, intertwining his fingers with his.

Damien didn’t shudder at the cold touch at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(( there will be another chapter tonight sorry this is short


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHaT wHoRe bEtHaNy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

They continued walking towards wherever Logan was leading them.

“Logan, where are we going?” Patton asked.

“You’ll see.” The man responded calmly.

“Well that’s totally not ominous at all.” Damien rolled his eyes.

Logan didn’t respond to the sarcastic comment, only walking ahead solemnly.

The group walked in silence, Damien and Remus still holding hands.

Virgil turned around.

“Uh- Do you guys realize that you’re holding hands, right?” He asked awkwardly.

Both of the blushed, flustered. Immediately letting go of each other’s hands they talked over each other, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh we were?-“

“Oops-“

“I didn’t-“

“We didn’t-“

“I-“

Virgil chuckled, turning back around, leaving the duo flustered as Hell.

They finally arrived at the… Police Station..?

“Uh, Logan, why are we here? It’s not like Remus died recently.” Roman raised a brow.

“Yes, you are correct, Remus did not die recently, acute observation Roman.” Logan snarked.

Patton tried to hold in a giggle.

Roman made a face.

Virgil snorted.

Damien and Remus laughed quietly.

“We’re here because the police may have some files on Remus’ death. It would help greatly with our investigation.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh yeah! That’s a good point Logan! You’re so smart!” Patton gushed.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly, “Oh- uh, thank you Patton, that’s quite kind of you. It’s common knowledge though, really.”

Roman and Virgil giggled at their awkwardness.

Logan coughed and cleared his throat once more, “Let’s head inside.”

“Right.” Damien nodded, he turned to Remus, about to speak, but Remus cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah, you want me to stay outside, I know.” He said.

Damien gave an awkward smile, “Sorry,”

“It’s all good, just don’t take too long.” Remus waved him off.

Damien nodded again, “Of course.”

He followed the rest of the group inside.

The lobby for the station was small, so they all had to squeeze inside.

There was a man sitting at the front desk, eating an apple.

He barely acknowledged them.

Damien walked over to his desk, “Excuse me sir,” He began.

The man looked up, quirking a brow.

“I was wondering, if the Sheriff was here?”

Then man leaned back in his chair, wiping his silver mustache, “This is he.” He proclaimed proudly.

“Ah! Great! I was hoping we could take a look at some of your files? We’re trying to solve a cold case.” He explained.

“Ahhh, a cold case you say?”

“Mhm,”

“Which one?” The man asked, getting up.

“Remus Crowne’s.”

The man suddenly froze.

“I- I’m sorry son, could you repeat that?”

“Remus Crowne. He died like 20 or so years ago, know of it?”

“Nope.” He sat back down.

“I’m sorry, what? What do you mean you don’t know of it??” Damien placed his hands on the desk, looking the Sheriff in the eye.

“I’m sorry son, I’ve never heard of that case, and I’m been working here for 25 years.”

“I’m sorry- But there’s no possible way- You have to be mistaken.”

“Son, you’ve got the wrong station, or the case never existed in the first place.” The Sheriff shrugged.

“Don’t ‘son’ me! I know the file is here, let me check!” He tried to push past the Sheriff, who immediately stood up and blocked him.

“Woah there! You can’t just go barging back into the files room! I’m gonna have to ask you to leave for that behavior.”

“But-“

“Leave.” There was a tinge of venom in his voice.

Damien sighed sadly, pushing past his stunned group.

As they exited the building, Logan ran up beside him.

“What the Hell was that, Damien?! You YELLED at the Sheriff, do you not have any common sense??” He reprimanded.

“Calm down Logan, he was just frustrated!” Patton tried to mediate.

“Yeah! That Sheriff is obviously wrong, he’s been Sheriff since before Remus died!” Roman argued.

As they left the station, Remus immediately stood up from where he was sitting to greet them.

“So?” He asked hopefully.

“The Sheriff told us he’d never heard of your case.” Damien sighed.

“wHAT?!”

“I know, I know, it’s bullshit.”

“Yeah it is!”

“If it makes either of you feel better, we can still most likely continue and solve this case without the file, though it will take longer.” Logan assured.

“Yeah! We can just search stuff online, right?” Patton suggested.

“You are correct, Patton,” Logan adjusted his tie, “Though, I suppose we do have a long journey ahead of us, it would be important to get optimal rest.”

“Right,” Damien agreed.

“Ooh, ooh! I have an idea!” Patton exclaimed enthusiastically.

“What is it?” Virgil asked.

“To make things easier, you all could crash at our apartment! We have some extra rooms!” Patton chattered excitedly.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be too terrible.” Logan said.

“Great! Waddya say gang?” Patton looked to them hopefully.

“Sure.” Damien shrugged.

“If he’s down for it so am I.” Remus said.

“Why not.” Virgil fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket.

“It would be a interesting experience.” Roman gave in.

“Great! Then it’s settled!” Patton smiled.

As they walked towards the apartment, Roman approached Remus.

“It sucks that we weren’t able to get your file Re.” He frowned.

“Yeah, almost as much as the night I was murdered.” Remus responded.

“Well, yeah, you were murdered.”

“Yeah, but I also lost to that wHORE BETHANY-“

“Remus nO-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kissed a ghost and I liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Remus sat at the kitchen table, the gentle light of the moon seeping through the curtains of the window.

He glanced at the clock.

3:27 AM.

He sighed.

It would be at least another four hours before even Logan got up.

Since Remus was ghost, he didn’t need or want sleep. Even if he wanted to sleep, he physically couldn’t.

He tried to pass the time by picking up a book and trying to read it, but turns out ghosts can’t read either. It all looks like gibberish.

He stared at the table, tracing his finger over the creases in the wood.

“Remus..?” Came a voice. Remus turned around to see Damien, who looked very tired and confused, standing the kitchen doorway.

“Damien? What are you doing up?” He asked, concern slightly tinging his voice.

“I woke up to get a glass of water, what about you?”

“I can’t sleep, like, physically, I am unable to sleep.”

“Oh."

There was a silence as Damien made his way over to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, before gulping it down, dumping the rest into the sink.

Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, he walked over to Remus and sat down in the chair beside him.

Remus glanced at him and gave him a brief smile, before returning his attention back towards the table.

There was an awkward silence between them. “Remus..” Damien began, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t get your files. Now your case is going to take longer.”

“Hey, it’s all good.” Remus smiled gently, “Who needs those stupid files, like Patton said, we can still probably find the information we need online.”

Damien looked down, “Still, I feel guilty.”

Remus rested a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be, that Sheriff was stupid.”

Damien smiled warmly at Remus, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Then Remus realized that they were staring in a pretty romantic way and awkwardly removed his hand and looked away.

“Sorry about that- I didn’t mean to stare- but uh- um- you just look really pretty in the moonlight and-“ He froze as he realized what he had said.

“What?-“

Remus sighed.

“Screw it, late night 3 AM confession it is,” He took a deep breath.

“Remus what are you talking about-"

“Look, Damien, I.. like you. Like, a lot. More than a friend like. You’re amazing, and kind, and wonderful, and smart, and you talk to me and look at me like I’m an actual person and not some weird, gross, ghost.” He blabbered on, “You’re doing this whole investigation for me and that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me, for like, ever! You’re so patient with me too! You put up with my stupid shit when I got really angry and jealous over your friends, you dealt with me going on about subjects that you weren’t really comfortable hearing about, you-“

He took another deep breath.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, ‘I love you.’ And I know you probably don’t feel the same way and this is really weird because I’m dead and you alive and-“

Damien cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About fricking time. Also yes this one is short so I'm probably gonna post another later on today.


	15. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aH please read it's important

Alright, just in case some of you are confused, here are just some important things to note about Remus being a ghost - 

\----------

He doesn't age anymore, so he's been like 18 for 20 years. (Damien is also 18, so there really isn't a big age gap I guess, idk)

He can't sleep

He can't read

He can go invisible and visible any time he wants

He can touch people

\----------

I think that's it for now. I'll add more if I feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this clears things up.
> 
> EDIT - I WILL NOW BEING POSTING EVERY OTHER DAY, AS SCHOOL WORK IS KEEPING ME PRETTY BUSY.


End file.
